


Run Away Together

by Criminal_Minds_Queen_12



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminal_Minds_Queen_12/pseuds/Criminal_Minds_Queen_12
Summary: Conner and Trent run away.





	Run Away Together

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own Power Rangers. If I did at least four of my favorite pairings would actually exist.
> 
> I do not make any money off of this. I write this purely for the fun of it and the release it gives me from daily life.
> 
> So please don't sue me. I'm a broke college student anyways.

_ Run away with me! _

The words echoed through Trent Fernandez’s mind as clearly as they had the day before when his best friend turned boyfriend uttered them. Conner had been bruised and bloody and had what looked like a handprint around his throat. His truck had been filled with duffle bags and Trent could tell he had been kicked out by his parents. His own words echoed through his mind as well.

_ I can’t Conner. I don’t want to hurt my father that way. _

The look of pain in his boyfriend’s eyes broke his heart. Thinking of it hurt even worse. Trent looked around his room before he dove under his bed for all five of his duffle bags. He locked his door and quickly packed all of his things. Once he zipped up his final bag he dragged them downstairs and out to his car. He tossed them in the back and raced out of the gates towards the city limits. He pulled out his phone and dialed Conner’s number.

{Hello?}

**{Hey Conner it’s Trent.}**

{Hey babe. What’s up?}

**{I’m at the city limits heading towards Angel Grove.}**

{What are you doing there?}

**{Waiting for you.}**

{Why?}

**{Let’s run away together.}**

{Are you sure?}

**{Yeah I am. Anywhere you go I’m going with you.}**

{I will see you in twenty.}

**{Okay.}**

* * *

 

Conner’s POV

I smiled when I heard the words “Let’s run away together.” Thankful that he changed his mind I pulled my truck up next to his car and we moved his bags to my truck. We left his car there with a note for his dad and we drove off together.

* * *

Trent’s POV

  
Seeing the smile on Conner’s face as I left a note for my father I knew I was making the right choice. I got in the truck and twined my fingers in Conner’s as he turned on the engine. I leaned over, pressed a deep kiss to his lips and settled in for a long drive. There was no planned destination and that didn't matter to me as long as we were together.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It's official!!! I completed my first ever prompt! Not sure it's any good though. So let me know what you think.
> 
> I don't know what running away entails. So I used my imagination.


End file.
